Atrocités
by Valou 17
Summary: J'étais entrain d'écrire sur ma fic quand j'ai appris pour les attaques a Paris. Et pendant que je regardais les infos j'ai écrit cela. Une manière pour moi d'exorcisait mes sentiments. Je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il en est ressortie.


Ces mots m'ont été inspiré par les attaques inhumaine que nous savons tous. J'étais entrain d'écrire mon chapitre 23, quand j'ai appris les attaques, et tout en regardant les infos ces mots me sont venus. Je n'avais absolument pas prévu une scène pareille à ma fic ou en tout cas pas aussi tôt dans mon histoire. Mais voilà nous sommes tributaires des événements.

Pour ceux ou celle qui liraient ma fic, attention spoil. Cette partie se retrouvera dans "Unité a plusieurs". J'avais d'abord décidé de ne pas publier cette partie maintenant, mais c'est ma manière a moi d'exorcisé ma colère.

* * *

D'énormes coups de canon se font entendre, dans un même mouvement nous sortons tous sur le pont en courant. Shanks a sortit son arme ainsi que nous tous, nous voyons au loin une quarantaine de bateaux de la marine qui nous encerclent, cherchant par tous les moyens à nous couler. Les rafales de coups de canon se rapprochent de plus en plus, nous devons faire en sorte de protéger les navires. Tous les D sont sur le pont. Marco et moi nous transformons, nous apprêtant a prendre notre envol. Traf' monte sur le dos de Marco, pendant que celui ci prend Ace dans ses serres, quant a moi je fais monter Luffy pendant que ma nouvelle soeur enserre mes pattes. Nous déposons nos passagers a intervalle régulier sur les navires nous entourant. Ils veulent la guerre : Ils vont l'avoir, et ce ne sera pas beau à voir, ils vont s'en mordre les doigts je vous le garantis : nous attaquer n'était pas une bonne idée et nous allons de ce pas, le leur faire comprendre. Seule Enora est restée sur le RedForce, elle sais se défendre mais elle est encore trop jeune pour prendre part au combat de manière frontale. Chacun de nous connaissons nos rôles et nous l'assumerons, Ace enflamme les navires, Luffy les explose a coup de poing ou de pied géant, Law les découpes depuis les airs, la chatain saute de navire en navire absorbant le fer se trouvant a bord, les disloquant. La rage et la colère nous aveugle, ils nous ont déclarés traîtres a leur gouvernement, mais nous ne voulons que libérer le peuple et maintenant ils vont payer leurs crimes.

Puis dans une impulsion subite, les 5 D forment un cercle m'emmenant en leur centre, mon corps s'élève au milieu de la bataille qui c'est engagée, sans que je puisse les contrer. Toujours plus haut dans le ciel, je sens leur énergie affluer en moi, m'englobant, ils ont décidé de donner une leçon a la marine, quitte a nous exposer au grand jour.

Leurs consciences s'immiscent en moi, chacun prenant une part identique aux autres, c'est la première fois que je ressens une telle puissance. La colère et la rage m'envahissent : La leurs, la mienne : Aucune importance, je serais même incapable de faire la différence. Par leur action la marine et le gouvernement avaient commis des crimes parmi nos navires, mais bien avant, parmi le reste du monde, Ohara, Batérilla, Enies Lobbies ou autre, maintenant l'heure de la revanche a sonné. Une énorme vague d'énergie déferle dans mon corps, la seule chose que je peux encore contrôler sont les personnes que cela va toucher. Car je le sais, je le sens cela sera dévastateur, sur l'île sous marine nous avions réussis a arrêter un navire gigantesque, ici nous nous apprêtions a détruire une flotte entière de la marine. Nos pirates sont a bord de nos propres vaisseaux nous n'avons pas a nous en inquiéter. L'énergie s'accumule toujours plus, me paralysant toujours plus, ils veulent se servir de mon haki pour faire plus de dégâts mais je trouve cela extrêmement dangereux, mais les coups de canons continue se rapprochant et commençant a toucher les navires, des marines équipés de ceinture d'explosif se font sauter a bord des navires de l'alliance, voyants certains pirates tombé a la mer soufflé par les explosions, je leur donne l'autorisation pleine et entière de ce servir de la totalité de nos pouvoirs. Dans le même temps je peux voir nos bateaux se regroupés pour que cela soit moins préjudiciables a notre entente. Quand nous estimons que ceux que nous voulons protéger son hors de porter de notre vindicte, nous frappons.

Je laisse déferler une puissante vague d'énergie s'éjecter de mon corps, quelques minutes plus tard l'armada de la marine est complètement détruite. Des bouts de planche commence a émerger a la surface. Des marins s'y accrochent. Nous ne savons que faire d'eux, les tuer ou les laisser en vie. Puis une pensée nous rattrape. Combien d'hommes ou femmes avons nous tués ? Est ce que cela a de l'importance ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Après la mort de mes camarades cela me semble juste mais est ce vraiment le cas ? Comment serons nous jugés dans l'histoire ? Comme des combattants voulant le bien de ce monde luttant pour la liberté de chaque être vivants, ou comme des abominations voulant sa perte. Je vous rappelle que l'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs et depuis 900 ans c'est le gouvernement mondial le vainqueur. Il impose donc sa loi et sa vision au monde. Proclamant tel ou telle traître a leur cause. Mais qu'elle est elle ?

La peine, la tristesse et la haine sont mes seules et uniques compagnes en cette heure ou nous comptons nos morts de cette agression inhumaine. De quels droits s'en sont ils pris a nous de cette manière ? Nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec eux mais cela n'est pas une raison de commettre un tel acte. Quand nous avions libéré les esclaves a Marijoa nous n'avions pas fait couler le sang, personne n'avait été blessé. Mais eux avaient, à cette heure, fait 129 victimes parmi nous. Law, Chopper, tout les médecins et infirmières de bord étaient en ce moment même en train d'opérer les victimes. Avec mes connaissances médicales, je décide de les aider a sauver les 352 blessés dont 99 dans un état critique. De longues heures d'opération nous sont nécessaire et si parfois j'ai un doute sur la procédure a suivre, je vais faire un tour dans la tête de mon D pour en apprendre plus ou qu'il m'aide sur un point délicat. Combien réussirons nous a sauver de vies ? Aucune idée, seul le temps pourra nous le dire. Quand j'aurais les chiffres exact je vous les donnerais.

En colère contre les dragons célestes je me rends sur le bateau de mon père, qui grâce a son pouvoir a pu réunir nos navires, les mettant a l'abri de notre contre-attaque. Évitant par la même un grand nombre de victimes. Dans un énorme état de confusion, je me suis rendu auprès de lui, peut être aura t il des réponses qui m'aideront a comprendre les derniers événements. Je m'assieds a ses pieds alors qu'il use encore de son pouvoir pour nous éloigner des lieux de l'échange. Aucun de nous ne parlons, je le laisse faire ce qu'il a à faire, prostrée, choquée a ses pieds. Sabo qui lui aussi est sur le navire vient s'installer juste a cote de moi me prenant dans ses bras quand je commence a pleurer les morts, dans ma tête les scènes de combats et de carnage repasse sans cesse et je me demande si nous avions réagis différemment le bilan serait il moins lourd. Malheureusement nous ne le saurons jamais. Nous ne referons pas l'attaque. Pendant un temps indéfini je reste là, mes frères, ma sœur, ma fille sont venu me rejoindre a bord du vaisseau, chacun se mettant dans les bras des autres. Chacun se rendant responsable des événements.

Des secondes, des minutes, des heures, nous restons là. Hagards. Tout les pirates sont dans le même états. Nous sommes choqués. La vie a donc si peux de valeur pour eux. Je savais que c'étaient des monstres, mais a ce point j'en suis abasourdi. Dragon qui a enfin arrêtait d'utiliser son pouvoir, se pose parmi nous. Nous le regardons silencieusement ne sachant pas se que nous devons dire, ce que nous devons pensé. Des sentiments contradictoires nous assaillent, rage, colère mais aussi tristesse et incompréhension. Comment la marine avait pu trouver des soldats prêt a se sacrifier de cette manière ? Comment devons nous réagir ? Un nombre incalculable de questions se bousculent dans nos têtes. Mais la principale est : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi autant d'atrocités ?

* * *

Une dernière chose : Je vous en prie de faites pas l'amalgame entre fanatiques et musulmans

Les salafistes ne sont pas des croyants, ce sont des crétins sans cervelle qui ne savent même pas lire, sinon ils sauraient que l'Islam est une religion de paix.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui restent, mais mon correcteur habituel est indisponible pour l'instant. A la question Pourquoi je rends aussi hommage au texte de J.O.D. qui a publié, un OS avec se titre. D'ailleurs j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.


End file.
